Falling into the Surprising Unknown
by tootsiepop101
Summary: so while 'emily' is boerd in church she some how gets sucked into the death note world and spazzes out everytime she comes in contact with a wammy boy. how did she get there! how will she get back! and why is she even there in the first place!
1. Chapter 1: church

**Authors note****: **so this is my first Death Note fanfic! So as a warning L will be slightly OOC because I'm very inexperienced when it comes to writing L. But I did my best so I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer****: I **_**do not**_** own Death Note or any of its characters. all I own is my character Emily.**

Chapter 1: strange happenings in church

I sat in church listening to the priest going on and on about something I couldn't understand through his thick Latin accent. I don't know why I ever agree to go to church when I didn't believe half the in half the things they preached. But I guess I only go to spend time with my dad, who was sitting next to me intently listening, trying to understand this guy. I was getting bored so I scanned the room to see if I knew anyone. There were about 5 police men in the pew in front of me. And a couple rows ahead were 3 kids who didn't look much older than me, but I couldn't see there faces, all I could see was the backs of there heads. One of the kids had medium dark brown hair with goggles propped on top his head. I was surprised no one said to take them off, I didn't think that was very church appropriate to most of the people in this room. Next to him was a blonde kid. I wasn't sure if that was a girl or not, with long blonde hair like that, but I knew better then to judge by hair. The blonde kid took a bite of a chocolate bar, making a loud snapping noise. I was jealous; I would have been smacked for even trying to eat in a place like this. The next kid over was a white sheep headed kid who looked some what younger then the others, but again, all I could see was the back of there heads, so I wasn't sure. He was twirling a small white curl between two pale fingers. Something caught my attention; out of the corner of my eye I could see a pale figure with very unruly raven colored hair. He was sitting in such an odd position. I couldn't put my finger it, but these people struck me as familiar. I turned to look at this guy, wait a minute….He turned to meet my gaze for a second then back at the priest…..this was impossible. I looked at my dad who was still heavily focused on the priest and started to inch my way closer to the oddly sitting man next to me. When I got close enough I tapped him on the shoulder. he turned to show his pale face and dark rimmed eyes and looked at me, waiting for me to say something.

"Excuse me, uh-um what's your name?" I sat nervously for an answer

"Ryuuzaki." My eyes widened. The priest motioned everyone to stand up to sing. I was unsteady; this had to be a joke. I stood up and stumbled into a nicely dressed young man in the pews in front of me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I looked up and there was shock written all over my face.

"It's alright." He said with what people would perceive as a charming smile.

"Kira…." it came out as a whisper. there was confusion on his face, but in his eyes I could see alarm and anger.

"Kira?" 'Ryuuzaki' repeated, placing his thumb to his lips. I was going to faint, I could tell. I stumbled again hitting one of the officers. A young man turned around… Matsuda. I couldn't believe my eyes, this had to be a joke, a well thought out joke. There's no way these people are real. I suddenly looked in front of me to see the lamb headed boy looking at me. It was none other then near. Everything was fuzzy. I giggled at the thought of all this. Why it was funny, I didn't know, but I giggled again and then everything went black.

….

**Authors Note****: **tada :D what did you think? I know first chapter is pretty short but I promise next chapter will be longer


	2. Chapter 2: surprises around every corner

**AN****: **WHOO! chapter 2! I actually have the 1st and 2nd chapters of this story already written in my phone in notes. So I had to copy them into the computer. But I don't know when these chapters will be on fanfiction cause I have no internet on this computer. Well obviously both chapters are up if you're reading this, but you know, I'm just documenting my challenges at the moment of writing this haha. Well I hope so far the first chapter was liked, sorry for the shortness, but no worries, this chapter is longer! Well enjoy the chapter

P.s. this chapter is dedicated to NiiNiiChii and Mangafreak666 who were my first two reviewers and NiiNiiChii, I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;D

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Death Note, do you know how much money I would have? But sadly I don't own any of it. The only thing I own is my character.**

Chapter 2: surprises around every corner

I was woken up by slight nudging on my arm. I opened my eyes to see big dark round ones staring right back at me. I almost screamed but the pale man had put a finger to his mouth to gesture for me to be quiet. Everything started to come back to me, I was still in church and those eyes belonged to the great detective L. I sprang up and 'attacked' L with a big hug that knocked him out of his odd position. He reacted exactly like I thought he would. He just awkwardly sat there. A big smile crossed my face

"Oh L, how nice of you to visit my dream." I sat contently on his lap snuggling close. I concluded I must have fallen asleep during church; it wasn't an uncommon thing for me to do, considering what happened last time I was in church and I started to sleep walk…

"Sorry to disprove you, but you are not sleeping." he fidgeted under my hold.

"Oh silly L, of course this is a dream, there's no way that you, Watari, Near, Mello, Matt…" I started to look around trying to count off the people, but the only people there were L, Watari, and me.

"Where is everyone?" The church was empty.

"Church ended about ten minutes ago." Watari said looking at me with slight concern. I started to believe that this in fact, was no dream. But then again, this could just be a very real seeming dream, but I had my doubts about that now. I looked out the window in front of the church and noticed that the scenery was very different then before, no longer was there a big tree covering half the window from the outside but instead a small green hill with little cherry blossom trees in full bloom. Last I remember, it was the middle of December not spring.

"Do we happen to be in Tokyo?" I asked with discomfort.

"Yes miss." Watari really seemed concerned now.

"Can you please move off me, I would like to take you in for questioning."

Typical, I thought to my self. I was some how thrown into Death Note world, and I blew my cover. It's going to be hard to explain how I knew him and all the other people. And there was no way I was using that dumb excuse of being psychic because that does not explain much, and knowing L, he would want to test my abilities to see if I was telling the truth, and I most defiantly wasn't. Oh god, what was I going to do?

"Hey, where's my dad?" I asked, wondering if he came with me into this strange world.

"Miss, you came to church alone." Ok nope, he was still back in the real world, or was it really the real world? I didn't know anything any more. L seemed a little annoyed but at first I didn't know why.

"Oh yeah, that's right…" I was going to try and play it cool, I already had a back story and fake name. Now all I had to do was figure out how I was going to dismiss my earlier faults. I may not be brilliant like L but I'm cunning enough to out smart someone and get what I want. L was no exception to my abilities, especially since I knew everything about him.

I slowly got off him, to my displeasure, and followed them out of the church.

"So what is your name?" L asked with his thumb nail in between his teeth. He was studying me to see if he could figure anything out about me. I just gave him a blank face and answered, hoping I could get this right.

"Emily, Emily Blue."

I believed I was convincing, and L thought the same, he took my lie. We came to a black sleek limo. For someone who wanted to stay secret, he didn't really show it in his choice in cars. Watari opened the door for me and L. L let me in first, and sat down across from me in his usual sitting position.

"Why were you in church?" the question formed in my head a second ago, I had to ask, I didn't believe L to be religious. Maybe he was there for a case.

"Why wouldn't I be there?" he was testing me to see what I knew since I knew his name and names of people that any normal person shouldn't know.

"Because you don't seem to be the religious type." L took this information in and didn't reply quickly.

"How can you tell whether one to be religious or not?"

"Sometimes you can just tell." was my answer, he was making things difficult.

"Why were you in church?"

"Because I'm religious, sort of." I answered, I really wasn't, but I wasn't sure how to explain why I was there without my dad here as proof, and also it would give away too much

"Why are you here, when clearly you are not from here?"

"I'm….. not sure really..." he just looked at me, really, what was I going to say?

'Oh I'm not to sure how I got here, but I do know that you all are fictional characters from a manga and I'm from the real world!' I would not even believe myself if I was L. I'd never be taken seriously after saying that

"Where's your family?" now was when my fake back story comes in, hopefully it was believable.

"Dead, I'm an orphan." he took the information in and sat there for a moment.

"But at the church you asked where your dad was, if he was in fact dead, why would you ask for him?"

"Well as you could tell, I wasn't in my right mind, I had also thought I was in a dream, so why would what I said then be taken seriously if I wasn't thinking straight?" I was proud of my answer, let's see L beat that!

"Well if you weren't in your right mind then, how could I tell if you are now? How do I know that what you are telling me is really the truth?" ugh, he had got me there, why did I even for a second believe I had out smarted him?

"Well you're just going to have to trust me." he stayed silent for a bit, staring intently into space with his thumb to his lips. He was taking in everything I've been saying so far. I decided to keep everything secret for now, and just not tell him the reason why I knew what I knew. In time I'll show him I'm to be trusted and also later on I'll tell him how I know everything, but for now I'll keep him in the dark.

"Oh and by the way, don't bother to look me up, you wont find any information on me." I looked in the rearview mirror at Watari who was just previously searching up my name.

"So L, are you on the kira case?" I really hoped he wasn't. I didn't want to have to meet light and deal with the task force. Or have to save him and make sure he wasn't killed in the end. It was all too much work.

"What I may or may not be doing is not of your concern." that butt munch. Crap, I can't tell if he is or not. Well I'll find out sooner or later. I just hope I don't come home to find light. Who knows what I'll do if I meet him. I was not fond of him at all.

"So how is it you know who I am?"

"Because I do." it was a stupid answer, and I knew he didn't like it, but I wasn't about to start throwing out lies that would get me into situations I didn't want to be in or the truth, cause that would be even worse

"Alright I want to tell you that I know about you, Watari, and the Wammy house. I will not be telling you how I know all this information, but I need you to cooperate with me if you want me to cooperate with you. I will tell you eventually everything you want to know, but for now, I need you to put my shadiness aside, It's important for me to know what case your on." L looked at me, and Watari looked at L and me through his rearview mirror. L was thinking hard about everything I just said. Hopefully he would agree.

"Ok, I accept your offer." thank god. Relief struck at once, I sighed and smiled.

"I'm investigating the disappearance of a well known priest that worked at the church we were just in. you were right to think I was not very religious, I was there investigating." ok so the kira case hasn't happened yet, I was in the clear. I nodded to show I understood,

"Why did you agree so easily?"

"Because I trust you." that came as a surprise, I didn't think he would ever trust me, it was very uncommon for L to trust people. But I'm glad he trusted me.

"How far are you into the case?"

"I should be done with in a day or two." he replied in his monotone voice.

"What's your favorite color?" I could tell I slightly caught him off guard by moving to a completely different subject.

"I never put much thought into it, but I suppose it would be black or grey." He had that 'in thought' look on his face.

"That's boring." It really was, as nice as those colors are, they were quite plain. I laid down in my seat, I never put a seat belt on.

"What would you suppose a better color would be?"

"Blues and purples ands pinks and yellows! That's my favorite color, yellow." I flared my arms as I was explaining this. The car came to a sudden stop and I rolled off the seat.

"Oof" I landed face first on the floor of the car. The carpet wasn't very comfortable.

"You should have been sitting properly with a seat belt on." L said as he looked out the window uninterested.

"Says the guy sitting oddly without a seat belt." He had no right to tell me to sit correctly when he never did.

I slowly got up and sat back down in my seat, but I wasn't going to buckle my seat belt, I didn't see the need for it. I sat and looked at him for awhile and he did the same, in a sort of staring contest, to see who would speak first.

"So how old are you, like 21 turning 22?" I knew he was much younger then in the kira case because he did petty investigations before bigger stuff came along in later years.

"Does my age really matter?" fangirlish thoughts floated in my head about being in close age so a romance could start, I was 18 so him only being 21 wasn't too old for me. I giggled at the thought and replied

"Yes age is very important" I couldn't keep a straight face and giggled some more.

"Well I don't see why, but yes your correct, I'm 21." I just smiled like an idiot, thinking about all the other fan girls who would do anything to be in my place.

"Your birthday is on Halloween, right?" I was sure of it, but I was slightly trying to scare him with my knowledge of him.

"Yes, but how did you know?" I giggled and he just sat there with an almost confused face, deep in thought.

"Because I just do." I giggled a little more.

"How old are you then, you can't be younger then 18." He had his thumb in his mouth, waiting for my answer. I looked out the window and crossed my legs with an air of casualness

"Well, you shouldn't judge so much on looks, I'm actually 43." I turned to him with the most serious look I could muster. He was taken aback. And I don't think he caught on to my joke. I couldn't keep a straight face for much longer and started to laugh. How could he even take me seriously, it was just too funny.

"I'm only joking, I'm about 18." I smiled, I said about 18 because I was going to be turning 19 sometime soon since it was spring or at least I would possibly be turning 19, I wasn't sure how things worked in this death note world.

"I don't see how you get amusement from much unneeded jokes." He had a blank face and his hands were back onto his knees.

"You need to loosen up." I would hope that I could help with that, he didn't need to be so serious all the time. We sat in silence for awhile; he just stared at me, studying me to see what he could pick up. I guess he didn't know it was rude to stare at people. I just looked out the window and every once in awhile I would glance towards him. I wondered how long I would be here; I wondered more on how I got here and why all those people showed up like that. We finally turned into a nice hotel where I perceived we were staying, if I was staying with them that is. L had picked up on my worries and answered.

"You'll be staying with us, but for your safe keeping, you'll be sharing a room with me." What! Did he not think I couldn't be trusted with a room to my self? I knew he had enough money to get me my own room; gosh he had enough money to get me 5 rooms if he really wanted. What was all this "safe keeping" about any way? It's not like I was going to do anything crazy any way. I could be trusted with my own room.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure I know what you're asking."

"Why do we have to share a room, I can be trusted with my own room. And I know it's not about money, cause I know you could easily give me 5 rooms of my own if you so well pleased." I think it worried him a little bit that I knew about his finances.

"If it's about privacy, you'll have it when needed, unless you're hiding something?" L looked at me intently. The hell! How can he accuse ME of hiding something when he's just a big secret himself! Of course I wasn't hiding anything! Well….. my knowledge doesn't count, its not like I was doing something I wasn't suppose to do.

"Of course I'm not, why would I be hiding something?" I had to stay cool, if I over reacted, or under reacted, it would be suspicious, but I already looked suspicious anyway so I guess I couldn't fix that.

"Well it's for your safety that you stay with me. No more questions, we don't have the time." Watari came around and opened the door for me and L. L gestured for me to go first. I would be stupid to think he was doing that as a nice gesture, he only did so to make sure he had visual on me at all times. I got out and he followed. Watari started walking towards the hotel with L and me close behind. We bypassed the lobby. It was quit fancy, a little to fancy for my taste. There were probably really snobby rich people here. I giggled at the thought of old ladies with big hair and really fancy clothes drinking tea with L in a suit, top hat, and monocle. I right out laughed hysterically, scaring L and Watari and about everyone in the lobby. I had tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. I calmed down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Mmmh, sorry." I still had a goofy grin on my face as we continued to the elevator.

As we stepped in I saw people glaring at us, I was sure I hadn't made such a good impression on these people. The elevator door closed and Watari pushed the highest number. Just as I thought, we were on the top floor. We started our ascent in silence, except for the soft elevator music playing through the speakers.

"What was so funny that you had to make a scene?" L seemed irritated; it was probably because he didn't have enough sugar in his tea. I giggled again, the images from before bubbled in my head.

"nothing." I giggled a little.

"Surely it was something for you to make such a scene for everyone to see." His tone was making me a little irritated as well.

"Well you make quite a scene just by yourself. For such a secretive person you sure don't show that in your cars and hotels you stay in. And you definitely don't look like you even belong near a place like this. You look like you're a low life guy who does nothing but sit around all day, which you do. And that really affects your social skills, you have no clue how to treat a person." I was getting angrier by the second. How could he be mad at me for making a scene when he didn't even know how to act in public?

"My choices in living and transportation are not up to you. And that sitting around as you said is how I solve cases. Maybe you should think before you try and insult a person." He was so UGH! How could Watari even stand working for him? We sat in the elevator in an angry silence. The elevator dinged and the door opened on the 56th floor revealing a young man and a bar in the background. In walked the man with dark brown hair, goggles covering his blue eyes and a game boy in his hands. He looked up and L and Matt made eye contact.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Watari asked as L turned his attention back to the rising numbers.

"I was getting bored of being at home so I followed you to see what you guys were up to. I had no idea you would be bringing along such a pretty girl." He turned his head to look me up and down, I blushed. I also had such a crush on him, even though he hardly was involved in death note.

He turned his game off and stored it away in his pocket. He took his goggles off to reveal such beautiful blue eyes that met my dark brown ones. He put his finger under my chin tilting my head up so he could properly look into my eyes.

"And what is your name?" he smiled charmingly at me. I couldn't breath, he had me hooked.

"Vic... I mean Emily, Emily Blue." L caught my mix up, and he was storing it away for evidence against me.

He took his hand from under my chin to move a blonde curl out of my face. He was much more skilled in social situations the L would ever be. Don't get me wrong, I love love love L's quirks but at the moment I was sucked into Matt's charm.

"Well, Emily, may I interest you in a date?" before I could answer L spoke, sounding once again, a little irritated, but why, I wasn't to sure.

"Emily won't be leaving my sight, there for; she will not be going on any sort of date." I was angered, why couldn't I go on one little date with Matt? It's not like I would do anything, and I wouldn't mind if L was there to supervise, as long as he wasn't right next to us. I spun around to face L.

"Why? I thought you trusted me, you can come along, I don't mind a little supervision!"

"Well I mind, I don't want someone watching our swapping of body heat." I could hear the smirk in his voice and my cheeks flushed pink. Just the thought of what he was hinting at made me tingle all over. L replied acting as if he hadn't heard Matt.

"I do trust you, but you still need more questioning and analyzing." I was furious with L at the moment. He couldn't just once let me go on one small date? Ugh. The elevator doors dinged again on the 60th floor. I was surprised to see Mello step in. To put it short, I had a crush on all the Wammy boys. I'm not sure if my fangirlness could be kept back for much longer. Mello glanced at me but didn't pay me much attention.

"There you are Matt…" they immersed in a conversation I wasn't paying much attention too but I was contently watching as they were sharing words. I had always shipped Matt and Mello, and seeing them together talking made me very happy. But never would I share this little information while I was in death note world. The elevator dinged for the third time and in stepped Near. I couldn't breath. All the Wammy boys in one elevator, I half expected an orgy to start, because really, what would anyone expect, it always happened in the fan fictions I read, and again, never would I ever mention this. Near came and stood next to me slouching over and twirling a piece of his white curly hair between two pale fingers. He was wearing those white pajamas and I was always surprised how he kept them so clean. He looked up at me.

"Hello." Our eyes met and I couldn't take it, I had to get out or I was going to completely loose it. I pressed the button for the 63rd floor and the door dinged open and I ran out.

"Emily." L called but I wasn't really paying attention. I sat down on the floor as I saw the doors close all the way and the numbers continue to go up. I took a big gulp of air finally able to breath again. I look down both halls and at the end I saw a peculiar shape, it looked like L but… those eyes..

I'm not sure why I didn't realize who that could have been at the moment. But that lack of oxygen in the elevator could have contributed to that. He put his thumb to his lips in an L fashion but he had an amused look on his face. I got up to walk towards him but he turned and went down the hall to the right of him. I ran to follow, when I got to the corner I saw him turn another corner. So I continued to follow around the corner. I nearly bumped into him; he was standing right in front of me now with a wicked grin on his face.

"Jam?" he held up a clear jar of strawberry jam to my face. I stared at the jar then back at him.

"Beyond Birthday…" I mumbled under my breath. His grin grew wider, if that was even possible.

"Emily." I heard a stern voice say. I turned my head to see L standing there.

"L"

"What are you doing down here?" he said if he couldn't see the person in front of me. I turned my head to acknowledge the man in front of me but he was gone, vanished. I looked down at my hand and there was jam on my finger. L walked in front of me and I looked up. I lifted my finger to my mouth and licked the jam off. Something flashed in L's eyes but it was too quick for me to see what.

"I… uh I needed air….. all those Wammy boys." I mumbled the last part and took a shaky breath.

"Don't run off like that again." Is all he said and walked around me and down the hall to the left. I ran to catch up. Watari, Matt, Mello, and Near came into view. Near was twirling a piece of his white hair between his two pale fingers again and looked directly at me. My breath became shallow.

"Why is she even here!" Mello said seeming annoyed.

"That's not for your concern, Mello."

"You boys should go home." Watari said looking at the other boys. We were all walking to the elevator at the moment. L and I got to the open elevator first and stepped in.

"Watari, please make sure the boys make it home back to the Wammy house safely." I was almost sad now. The doors started to close and I was able to see less and less of the boys. Near waved at me and I slightly blushed and waved back. The doors closed and the elevator continued to go up. I was playing with the hem of my loose floral shirt and looked down at my black flats, my skirt slightly swaying from the elevators movement. For some reason I was nervous standing next to L alone. As if I was expecting something dramatic to happen. I let go of the hem of my shirt and looked up as the elevator dinged once again and five very nicely dressed people walked in. I moved closer to L as the elevator crowded. My hand brushed L's and I quickly took my hand away and continued to play with the hem of my shirt. After stops are made and everyone but me and L had got off. We were finally at the top floor, thank goodness. We stepped out of the elevator in a wide hall way. You could tell these rooms were fancier. The doors were bigger and had intricate designs on them. L led the way to the room. He pulled out a golden key from I would assume was his pocket and unlocked the golden door handle. I wouldn't be surprised if it was real gold. He opened the door and let me in first. The room was HUGE. Straight ahead there was a small dining table made of mahogany wood and just beyond that was two sliding glass doors with red velvet curtains pulled back to show a balcony with a beautiful view. L closed and locked it. Shuffling to a door on the far back left wall, most likely his work space. He had slipped his shoes off at the door. On the right side there was a kitchen big enough for two people to work in but Watari would probably be the only one who really used it. There were nice white marble counter tops, lots of space to cook on. There was a door by the kitchen that must be the bedroom. L probably slept in there, wait L and sleep? No way, I probably would be sleeping there. So by the door to L's work place there was a big white leather couch with red throw pillows and a pig flat screen on the wall left of the couch. There was a mahogany coffee table in front of the couch with a white fur rug underneath. The walls were covered in wallpaper; the design accented the room nicely. It was white with gold swirls all over. And to top it all off, a big chandelier hung in the middle of the room. Well I guess I'll have to call this home for a few days.

**AN****:** I can't tell you how relieved I am to finally have this chapter finished. You guys are such wonderful people; you almost made me cry today, haha. I really can't believe the day I put up that chapter I had already gotten comments and people putting my story on favorites and story alert. I love you all soooo much! (is that too creepy? Nawwh) CAKE FOR ALL! Yum yum :3 *that awkward moment when it goes from L & OC to OC & all the Wammy boys…* heh heh so for the people who don't know who BB is (beyond birthday) I would advise you look him up. Annnnnnnd special thanks to the people who commented you get extra cookies ;3 and extra love :D haha I will answer questions at the end of chapters and respond to comments if I can so ask away if you don't understand something or you have ideas or if you'd like to correct a mistake of mine, that's all welcome here! Or if you just want food haha a comment always receives a cookie!

**NiiNiiChii****:** I'm sorry if it was confusing and I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Well it's a mystery isn't it? Was she in their world or were they in her world hmmmmm ;3 thanks so much for commenting! Here's a cookie *num num num* ^-^

**Mangafreak666****:** I really hope my story is funny! I promise to keep updating as fast as possible! Here have a cookie too ^u^ thanks for commenting!


End file.
